Pucca x Beyblade Metal Saga
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Dos de mis cosas favoritas juntas :3. Dedicado a Cachy Ocura y eltiorob.


**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Saga es propiedad de Tokio TV y Takara Tomy distribuido por Nelvana y YTV y Pucca de Vooz Club y Jetix con Studio B Productions ahora DHX Media.**

 **Disclaimer 2: Así como las referencias.**

 **Dedicado a Eltiorob95 y Cachy Ocura.**

" **Pucca x Beyblade Metal Saga"**

(Benkei salía caminando hasta que luego se topó con…)

Payaso: Oh miren llego el obeso Eh. (Presumido)

Chief: Muy buenos días pelota. (Burlón)

(Benkei intento huir antes de que Tobe lo agarrase como a un juguete)

Benkei: ¿Qué quieren?

Tobe: Escúchame Porky, he oído que te encanta aprender cosas nuevas. Pues quiero que tu no olvides mi nombre.

Benkei: (Suplicando como un marica) Te juro que no lo olvidare, que no lo olvidare.

Tobe: No puedo estar muy seguro de que lo vayas a hacer así que… (Saca su espada, le sube la camisa a Benkei, exponiendo su estómago, acercando su espada, a su panza, sabiendo a que se refería).

Doga: Em…. Tobe, esto no era parte del plan, no lo planeábamos cortarlo. (Con miedo)

Tobe: Pues para mí lo es, y ahora le dejare un regalito en… (Benkei lo patea haciéndolo perder su espada) ¡MORIRAS! ¡MORIRAS! ¡NADIE ME PATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Grita como Vegeta o Goku liberando el ultra instinto/SSJ)

.

Tobe: (Mira a los de Dark Nebula) Vaya ¿Qué les parece?: El sr. Stark, Hipo Abadejo, y el kínder. Geisha, Deadpool, Shakespeare, Rómulo, Remo y el Circo soviético. (Mira a Reiji) Vaya cancerígeno que sabes cómo hacer amigos: "El club de los tarados" jaja.

Doga/Clown/Shaman/Chef: Si el club de los tarados/Jeje

Tobe: (Los mira serio) Hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero aclarar, pero quiero olvidarlas por hoy. Asi que esfúmense porque lo quiero solo a él (Apunta a Reiji).

Yu: Miren ¿porque no se largan (Desafiante)

Doga: Oy, y quien me va a obligar. (Confiando)

Ryuga: Nosotros. (Serio)

Clown: Que ¿eh? (Tiene tick)

Tobio: Si porque no se largan vagos cobardes. (Valiente)

Doji: Se acabó Tobe no te tenemos miedo. (Sin miedo)

Tobe: Como dijiste Tony… (Recibe un piedrazo en la cabeza) Ahora verán putitos una gran sorpresa… UNA GRAN SORPRESA. (Agarra unas piedras al igual que sus secuaces así como los de Dark Nebula )

Reiji: ¡GUERRA DE ROCAS! (Recibe un piedrazo por parte de Shaman mientras los demás se intercambiaban piedrazos entre si)

Doga: ¡Gah! ¡Malditos bladers! (Recibe un piedrazo en su pecho derecho)

Yu: (Recibe un piedrazo en su mejilla) VAYANSE AL DIABLO.

(Los dos bandos rivales se seguían intercambiando piedrazos hasta que todo se puso en cámara lenta posicionando entre Tetsuya y Chief)

Chief: PUDREETEEE MARIIII- (Recibe una pedrada en el ojo por parte de Watarigani de forma salvaje)

(Todos continuaron con los pedrazos salvajes, haciendo que Shaman, Clown, Doga y Chief se escaparan como los cobardes que eran)

Doga/Chief/Shaman/Clown: Carajo/Retirada Retirada.

(Mientras Tobe se levantaba del suelo intentado recuperarse las heridas de las pedradas asi como los de Dark Nebula se iban… Sin que antes Ryuga le dejase un "mensaje")

Ryuga: VE A JODER A TU MADRE, TARADO SIN ESTILO (Le hace el Fuck you y se va)

.

(Reiji se encontraba saliendo de una biblioteca hasta que oyo a alguien)

Tobe: A donde vas Bob Marley (Pregunta misteria y perturbadoramente hasta que Chief, Clown, Doga y Shaman lo agarraron)

Reiji: AAAAHHHHHH! BASTA! POR FAVOR!

Clown: (Le sube su remera tamboreleando con su panza) LALALALALALALA JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA.

Doga: Oigan miren lo desnutrido que esta. Lo dejare reducido a huesotes. Como esos pobres de Africa (Le lanza un rayo cerca de su rostro).

Reiji: SUELTENME! ES EN- (Tobe lo golpea en su cara 3 veces sumado a una fatalidad en sus huevos)

Tobe: Escuchame. Este es el puente de los pedos. Es para 2 cosas: flatulencia (Shaman se le tira un pedo al pelirrojo rubio) y cortar nombres (Saca su espada).

Reiji: (Suplicando como un gay) No espera... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Siente que le cortan una "T" En sus costillas)

Chief: Uh.. Tobs

Tobe: (Desquiciado) CAYATE! CORTARE TODO MI NOMBRE EN ESTA MEDUSA HECHA DE CARNE (Reiji lo patea en la cara). VUELVE AQUI TE CORTARE TODO TU CUERPO DE VEGETARIANO TE LO JURO. (Tobe y sus amigos corren para matarlo, reiji seguia cayendo en lo mas bajo hasta un arrollo desapareciendo en medio del rio, haciendo que Tobe y sus amigos lo perdieran de vista fracasando en el intento) OH MALDICION LO PERDIMOS.. Pero la proxima que te vea no vas a salir de esta (Mira a sus camaradas) Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN (Los 5 se van)

 **FIN**


End file.
